footballfandomcom-20200223-history
FA Cup 1994-95
The FA Cup 1994-95 was the 114th staging of the world's oldest cup competition, the Football Association Cup or FA Cup. The competition was won by Everton, with a shock victory over Manchester United, who were strong favourites to add to the previous year's trophy but were beaten 1-0. This tournament was the 50th to be officially held since the six year suspension due to World War II. Everton's Joe Royle would be the last English-born manager to lift the FA Cup until Harry Redknapp managed Portsmouth to the 2008 victory. Calendar First round proper The First Round featured those non-league teams who had come through the qualifying rounds and the teams from the third and fourth tiers of the English football league system. The matches were played on 12 November 1994. There were eleven replays, with one tie requiring a penalty shootout to settle it. Second round proper The second round of the competition featured the winners of the first round ties. The matches were played on 3 December 1994, with five replays and no penalty shootouts required. Third round proper The third round of the season's FA Cup was scheduled for 7 January and marked the point at which the teams in the two highest divisions in the English league system, the Premier League and the Football League First Division (now known as the Football League Championship). There were twelve replays, with one of these games going to penalties to settle it. Fourth round proper The fourth round featured the thirty-two winning teams from the previous round, and was played on the weekend of 28 January. There were five replays and two penalty shootouts. Fifth round proper The eight fifth round ties were played on the weekend of the 18 February, with three replays being required. Sixth round The sixth round, or quarter-final, ties were scheduled for the weekend of 11 March. The Crystal Palace–Wolverhampton Wanderers match went to a replay 11 days later. Tottenham Hotspur progressed to the semi-finals of a competition that they had to appeal to compete in after being banned for financial irregularities, and their quarter-final victory over Liverpool ended their opposition's hopes of an FA Cup/League Cup double. Wolverhampton Wanderers, the last non-Premiership side in the competition, lost 4-1 at home to Crystal Palace in a replay after a 1-1 draw in the first game. QPR's hopes of instant success under new player-manager Ray Wilkins were ended when they were beaten 2-0 by Manchester United, one of his former clubs. |goals2=Sheringham Klinsmann |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |goals2=Cowans |stadium=Selhurst Park, London |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance= |referee= }} ---- Irwin |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance= |referee= }} Replay |goals2=Armstrong Pitcher Dowie |stadium=Molineux, Wolverhampton |attendance= |referee= }} Semi-Finals Manchester United, also chasing the Premier League title, needed a replay to see off a Crystal Palace side who were battling against relegation. Everton, meanwhile, blew apart a Tottenham side who had started the season banned from the competition for financial irregularities until an appeal saw them reinstated. |goals2=Jackson Stuart Amokachi |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |attendance=38,226 |referee=Robbie Hart }} ---- Replay |goals2=Bruce Pallister Keane |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=17,987 |referee=David Elleray}} Final The final was contested between Manchester United and Everton at Wembley Stadium, London on 20 May 1995. Everton won the match 1-0 through a Paul Rideout goal after half an hour. It was the first time in six years that United were left without a major trophy, while Everton had won their first major trophy in eight years. |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=79,592 |referee=Gerald Ashby (Gloucestershire)}} Media coverage For the seventh consecutive season in the United Kingdom, the BBC were the free to air broadcasters while Sky Sports were the subscription broadcasters. External links *BBC FA Cup news *1994-95 FA Cup Archive on FA website *Resource detailing results for each team (source for penalty shootout results) Category:1994–95 FA Cup Fa Cup, 1994-95 Category:1994–95 in English football